In 3-D
In 3-D is the eighth studio album by The Remington Steelers and the first to feature new drummer Kay Panabaker (although Bermuda Schwartz recorded his drum parts for a track on this album back when he was the new drummer) and honorary fifth member Izzy Stradlin. It is their fourth album overall to include a Parental Advisory label and the third to have the label printed onto the artwork. A clean version is available. Background Right after Kay Panabaker became the new drummer, she was introduced at a special concert at the Troubadour Club in Los Angeles, California. After the concert, the band, along with honorary fifth member Izzy Stradlin, started recording the 9 tracks on this album that hadn't been recorded yet, and groupie Anna Popplewell helped triple-track "Hare hare yukai" with Emma Watson and Kay and did the lead vocals for "Koi no Mikuru densetsu" as well as backing vocals for "Bouken deshou deshou?", a track that Emma did the lead vocals for. This is the only studio album where a groupie helped with the vocals. Two tracks had to be edited for the clean version: "Dust N' Bones", which contained one "F" word, and "Reckless Life", which opened with Daniel Radcliffe yelling, "Hey fuckers, suck on Guns N Fucking Roses!" The "F" word in "Dust N' Bones" became "frigging", while Daniel's line in "Reckless Life" became "Hey mothers, suck on Guns N Bloody Roses!" The clean version was the only version available in Walmart and K-Mart stores as well as some conservative countries such as Saudi Arabia. Artwork The front cover showed the entire band in an urban area wearing 3-D glasses. The title is shown in grafitti on the brick wall behind them. On the explicit version, the Parental Advisory label is printed in the bottom-left corner. Anaglyphic 3-D glasses were included with the album, whether vinyl, cassette, or CD. The entirety of the artwork and photos in the liner notes, which like last time included the lyrics and production credits, are in anaglyphic 3-D. The quote of the album is "This fire is burning, and it's out of control; it's not a problem you can stop. IT'S ROCK N ROLL!" (yes, the last four words if you count "n" are in all caps.) Track listing Side R Side S Personnel Songs Rupert Grint - lead vocals (3, 7, 8, 10), backing vocals (1), keyboards (9), percussion (10), lead guitar (1, 3), and rhythm guitar (5, 6) Emma Watson - lead vocals (2, 4, 6), backing vocals (1, 6), keyboards (1), synths (4, 9), organ (10), percussion (10), lead guitar (2, 4-9), and rhythm guitar (1) Daniel Radcliffe - lead vocals (1, 9), backing vocals (3, 10), and bass (1-3, 7-10) Kay Panabaker - lead vocals (4), backing vocals (6), and drums (1, 3-10) Izzy Stradlin - rhythm guitar (2, 3) Bermuda Schwartz - drums (2) Anna Popplewell - lead vocals (4, 5) and backing vocals (6) Duff McKagan - bass (4-6) Production Moby - producer and engineer Bill Price - mixer Bob Clearmountain - mixer Emma Watson - mixer Gene Kirkland - photography Ed Goodreau - assistant engineer John Aguto - assistant engineer Mike Douglass - assistant engineer Buzz Burrowes - assistant engineer Chris Puram - assistant engineer Leon Ganado - assistant engineer Jason Roberts - assistant engineer Craig Portelis - assistant engineer L. Stu Young - assistant engineer George Marino - master Category:Music